


In the dream, together

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I might write a short sequel to this but I don't promise anything, Idk I'm just looking for justifying the explosion of their feelings, Idk mah bois this is like half something half fluff, Idk the author's an insecure mess, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, also yeah...let's pretend that collar can be separated from the costume, anyways enjoy, can't believe I almost forgot but PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS, do we care? no. this is a land of fanfic. this is a free land we can do whatever we want., don't read if you don't want to get spoiled yada yada all that stuff, no I don't take criticism, oh yeah let's also pretend they like...started dating earlier or so, probably also when it comes to characters, remember children - when the classic just isn't entertaining you, the creative writing is your friend, there an official tag, there's probably a lot of mistakes...grammar ones, this is as close to smut you'll ever get from me, this is like half...smut? is this even smut, this is what happens when you're discussing Macbeth in class and get bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: Roaming through Mementos and fighting Shadows, the area here isn't the only thing they're exploring.If there were ever any lines, they have been crossed today.(Persona 5 The Royal Spoilers. Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 47





	In the dream, together

**Author's Note:**

> No idea how this came to be but it's here.
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Persona 5, nor its characters.

The howl that escapes his throat is almost surreal; he doesn’t notice it until he feels his dry throat, a parched well in the middle of nowhere. He launches forward, like a wind bursting through a tunnel, like a river through a desert. The pressure of his feet on the red ground leaves traces that disappear like a cloud from sky.

He throws his hand forward, grabbing the fabric, yelping when sharp claws clench to his back, tearing the coat. But he’s too busy trying to breath, trying to catch the invisible oxygen. He doesn’t get too much air before his lips are caught again. He shivers at the warmth of other body, his sense overloading from sensation dancing in between like electrons. His hands, still gloved, slide down the curves from lower waist to sides of ass. Before he can squeeze it, he gets turned around and pushed to the wall, the impact of his back creating blood red veins. They disappear shortly after and he pulls the other back, claiming lips again and humming satisfyingly when that evokes a low groan from his partner.

Masks long gone, forgotten on the floor along with a black collar, his right hand gets pinned and fingers intertwined, he feels the weight of the other body on him. He moans, protesting when cool air kisses his lips, and then gasps, a friction on his thigh. A knee put under his crotch, he can feel his own hardness. He hurries and buries forehead into the crook of neck, starting to move in tandem with the other.

His partner’s no better – and it doesn’t help they’ve just finished a showtime, lingering traces of berserk ability still in his blood. He bites the neck, snickering when the body underneath him flinches and hisses. The tandem between their hips and crotches broke out into a dynamic flow, fabric against fabric.

And if hell itself is supposed to be full of fire, then they are flames themselves, for nothing could compare to the fire inside their veins, searing their skin, sparks climbing between lines of their bodies.

Even when the berserk ability loses its effect, neither of them stop capturing each other’s lips or creating more bites on their necks. An irony it is that with more passing time, they seem to be losing their minds more and more, the heat between them growing insufferable with each second. And for a while, that heat is all that matters – memory of defeating a false god, memory of turning in, sacrificing for the second time – all that falls into a void, only to return later.

Their ragged breaths are only sounds cutting through silence, bodies pressed close and limbs entwined in a tight embrace, as if they were making sure the other wouldn’t disappear after seeing stars during daytime. One can never know what is reality and what is a dream…and how cruel would it be, to wake up and find all this time was nothing but mind’s play; how hollow would it feel, to not have the other’s presence by side.

The raven thief knows that feeling all too well.

They’re still catching their breaths when the raven asks. “Bath?”

The other boy doesn’t respond right away, his raging breaths tickling his skin. “My apartment,” is what he gets as a response. A shower it is, then.

They gathered themselves quickly and went back, outside the Metaverse. They scanned the area before doing so, but not a single Shadow was to be seen. They cleaned the floor better than the Reaper himself.

They semi walk, semi run to the apartment, shoulders bumping into other’s, the cold biting their noses and bodies. When they finally arrive, the brown-haired boy kicks the door open, cursing when it hits the wall with a loud _thud_ that resonates through a whole building.

The raven doesn’t say anything but giggles quietly. “Careful, or you’ll be without door one day.”

“Says the one without door to his own room.”

“ _Hey_ , at least it’s comfy. It keeps the heat in.”

“Sure it does, but during _summer._ The other day I visited I thought I’d _freeze_.”

“You stole my blanket, you couldn’t have been _that_ cold,” Akira huffs. “Besides, there’s a heater.”

“A heater with the range of few _centimetres_.”

“At least the curry and the coffee fit your tastes.”

“Well, anything compared to LeBlanc’s refreshment fades to inedible. You’ve spoiled me.”

“Whatever you say, _Goroumet_.”

“ _Get into the shower._ ”

“Aye, Mr. Detective.”

“Get in there or I’m personally dragging you into it.”

A seemingly offended gasp. “But _Detective_ , that’s intrusion of my _privacy_.”

“Who was the one who intruded _my_ privacy in Mementos?”

A real offended gasp this time, and Akechi snorts. “ _You_ didn’t complain,” Akira hides his hands into pockets, sulking.

“It was still an intrusion,” he winks at him before disappearing into the living room. Fine, he won this round. _I’ll just win the next,_ Akira thinks.

When he’s finished, he snatches one of the shirts from the wardrobe. It surprises him when it fits just fine. And then he checks it properly. No wonder it fits – that’s _his_ T-shirt.

“I see you’ve found clothes,” the voice emerges from behind him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d probably jump from the scare.

He turns around and pulls the front of the shirt. “You may be a detective, but you’re a thief too. This one’s mine.”

“I didn’t take it intentionally. And not my fault we’re the same size.”

“You could have returned it sooner.”

“Maybe I could, but I didn’t want to.”

“Same as you didn’t want to push me away in Mementos?”

“Maybe,” his voice drops down, “though I have to say, that howl of yours was… _something_.”

“That’s illegal,” Akira crosses his arms, “I’ve just taken a shower.”

“Who’s on the side of the law – me, or you?”

“Right. As if you were on the side of the law now. And if you ask me, your whole _existence_ is illegal.”

Akechi’s the one who huffs this time. “That’s rude. And I was aware, thank you very much.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to fill a complaint?”

“The only complaint I’ve ever seen was on your criminal record.”

“Wow, and who’s rude now?”

“You?”

_Goddamnit._

Grey eyes meet his own, brown-red ones. “Hey, Goro.”

“Yes?”

“ _Go take the damn shower_.”

He bursts out into laughter.

While Akechi busies himself in the shower, Akira (not so stealthily) slides under the kotatsu. He sets his jaw on the table and melts under the heat warming up his muscles. January’s been a cold month and while running around in the therapist’s Palace _does_ warm one up, it still doesn’t hold to the kotatsu.

He wonders what will happen once they go back. Akechi’s probably going to juvie once again, given he was suspiciously let free in this world. He’ll probably should tell other Thieves too, that this reality is nothing but a made-up dream. He wonders how they’ll react – surely, it’ll hurt, but it’s better to be hurt by truth than to be led by a lie your whole life. He can just imagine Morgana’s heartbreak though. Poor cat really wanted to be a human…thinking of that, they have still to discover the mystery of that…and there’s also-

“Is the heat alright? I can adjust it if it’s not up to your taste.”

“’Tis fine,” he climbs from the comfortable heat to meet Akechi by side. A lingering, almost unnoticeable scent…

“Stop sniffing my hair.”

“Strawberry. Really.”

“I like it. Is there a problem?”

“You smell like a cake.”

“And that’s wrong?”

“Yea. Makes me wanna take a bite.”

“Don’t you dare-“

“ _Too late_ ,” he nibbles, just barely enough, the back of his neck. The brown-haired boy squeaks and jumps forward from the range of Akira’s teeth. He rubs the bitten spot, blushing and mumbling something to himself. _My victory now,_ the raven grins to himself.

“Would you…”

He turns his eyes on the other boy who’s still rubbing the back of the neck.

“Would you sleep in the same bed as me tonight?”

He can already feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Wanting to return the favour from earlier?”

An irritated huff.

“Perhaps later. All this still feels…surreal. I want to make sure you won’t…disappear.”

“Sure thing, honey.”

“I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

_As if they had any just a while ago._

He turns to the kotatsu, wanting to melt under the warmth again, but he’s stopped in tracks. Arms wrapped around him, a head climbs to the crook of his neck. Exhale tickles ends of his hair and a left ear.

“Getting embarrassed? Now? After the…” he doesn’t finish but both know what he’s referring to.

“Shut it,” the detective rumbles. And then whispers: “You’re not better.”

So perhaps he isn’t. He’s pretty sure the detective can see his red ears. _Jerk._

They stay like that for who knows how long. Eventually, Akira tugs the arm around his waist away. But while Akechi steps back, he whips around and practically crushes into him. The impact surprised the pleasant boy, taking two steps back to retain his balance. Arms still in the air, he inhales and exhales few times before letting them fall to Akira’s back. The wavy hair tickles his right cheek.

“…what’s the matter?” he asks, then mentally slaps himself. _Smooth, Goro, really smooth._

“…nothing…”

_Liar._

“Well, if you say so,” he laughs. The hug tightens.

“Don’t do that.”

He blinks. “Don’t do wh-“

“That voice,” Kurusu mumbles to his shoulder, “don’t use that voice. It doesn’t suit you.”

A sigh. “You like this one better?” a blunt answer follows.

“Because it’s you. You don’t hide from me.”

“My apologies. Thought I’d lighten the mood, though if you don’t want to…”

“You sound tired.”

“I _am_ tired,” he confesses. “More so since somebody else is deciding what’s good for me. I don’t need that again.”

“But more importantly, it’s late. Come on, we’ll oversleep if we stay up.”

“Rude,” Akira protests. “You’ve just ruined my master plan.”

“Too bad then,” he laughs, his blunt and deep voice echoing through the room and Akira’s heart. “I believe it’s fair to say we both deserve the rest. We worked hard today.”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you falling asleep on me?”

“I’m- _yawn_ – I’m not.”

“A weak objection. That won’t do.” He tries to get out from the hug. No success. If there’s one thing certain, then that Kurusu must have been a cat in his previous life. The way he clings onto things (or, in more unfortunate cases, people) is astonishing.

Goro navigates them to his bed, only breaking the hug so he can put a blanket over them – and Akira’s under his chin already, cuddling up.

Truly the cat.

“Good night, Akira.”

“’Night, Goro.”


End file.
